The present disclosure relates generally to rotary components and, more particularly, to a system and method for lubricating plain bearings in oscillatory motion.
Mechanical bearings are used to support rotating equipment across a wide variety of industries, including amusement parks, manufacturing, automotive, computer hardware, industrial automation, and so forth. Bearing systems typically employ one or more rotating components that are lubricated to minimize friction between a rotating component (e.g., shaft) and a stationary component (a component that is generally stationary relative to the rotating component). For example, roller bearing assemblies often include multiple roller bearings seated between rotating and stationary components. Traditionally, plain bearing systems often use a single lubricated cylindrical bearing disposed between the rotating component and an external stationary component.
Bearing systems operate more efficiently when they are adequately lubricated. Oil or grease is applied to the bearings to help prevent dents or other deformations from forming on the bearings, stationary components, and rotating components. Such deformations can lead to inefficient operation of the bearing systems and the larger mechanical systems that they support. Once lubricant is applied to the bearing system, the bearings within the system mechanically apply and distribute the lubricant throughout the system. However, in bearing systems where the rotating components undergo oscillatory and/or very small rotations, it is now recognized that the bearings might not be able to adequately distribute the lubricant. Thus, it is now recognized that there exists a need for improved methods for lubricating bearing systems that facilitate oscillatory motion.